The Outbreak Book 1
by JBLAZE55
Summary: The zombie apocalypse breaks out, read as a group survivors defends themselves and emotionally break down. there will be at least 10 books for sure, but possibly more if enough people like it.


The Outbreak Book 1

The Beginning

By: Tre` Thompson

Chapter 1: The Virus Begins

It was one early morning, I was getting ready for school. I'm a senior in high school and I make good grades, most of the time. Anyways, so I woke up and started getting ready for school. I got in the shower and did the normal, and then I went and shaved the stubble on my face. My name is Tre` Thompson and this is going to be a good day. I went to wake up my brother, Preston he's in the 11th grade and he's very smart. Wake up bro, we got school today. "We may have been off these past couple of days for really hot weather, but it's gone now." I said. "Ugh! Can you just tell dad that I got sick overnight?" Preston said. "No I can't, I'm not lying to dad anymore about us being sick. Just get up and get ready, we still have to meet Alyssa and go pick up my son." I said. "Ok fine, don't think I'm going because I want to go though." Preston said. "Oh shut up, you'll go and talk to all of your friends and do your work like normal. You're just not a morning person." I said. He got ready and we started walking to get my son. "Hey do you think I should prank dad when he gets home tonight?" Preston asked. "Of course, it's always hilarious to prank dad. The way he gets mad about it and then laughs is funny." I said. "What kind of prank do you think we should do this time?" Preston asked. I don't know, maybe we can…where all the cars? Normally the highway is really busy, but today there's like no one outside at all." I said. There was a man with a hoodie slouched over with blood coming out of somewhere near his head. "Hey sir do you know where everyone is at? We can't seem to figure out where everyone is?" I said. He just groaned and continued to walk forward to us. "Uh sir?" I asked. His hoodie fell down and he had blood coming down his face and had cloudy eyes, and had blood coming out of his eyes. Preston and I screamed and ran to our school to find out if Alyssa was there.

"Hey nanny, where's my dad?" Isaiah asked. "I don't know he should be here by now, maybe he got caught up with something." Marcella said. "I wish they would hurry up and get here, I'm starting to get worried about them." Isaiah said. "It'll be ok, they'll all three be here soon Isaiah, just calm down ok?" Marcella asked. "Ok…ok, so what do we do until they get here?" Isaiah asked. "Just sit here and watch TV and wait I guess." Marcella asked. "We have reports that people are dying and coming back to life and eating people on the street, we advise everyone who is watching to stay inside and lock their doors and windows. Because this is very dangerous and needs to be handled very seriously. That is all for now, please stay tuned for more." The news reporter said. Isaiah starts to tear up. "Nanny! My dad, Preston, and my mom are out there! We have to go get them now!" Isaiah yelled.

We finally arrived at the school and started roaming the halls to see if we could find Alyssa. "Alyssa!" I yelled. "Don't yell, you may attract more of them. What are those things anyways?" Preston asked. "Have you ever watched a zombie movie before?" I asked. "Of course I have, oh wait. That's what those things are, I thought it was impossible for a zombie apocalypse to happen?" Preston asked. "Well, looks all those people were wrong if they thought that because I always had my suspicions." I said. We left the school and there was no sign of Alyssa. I started crying because I was worried that something bad happened to her. We walked to my nanny's house and I saw a gun on the ground and I picked it up and we continued over to her door.

We opened the door and there was a man with a knife to my son's throat. "Put the damn knife down now!" I yelled. "No I think I'm going to keep it to his throat until you give me all of your food." The man said. I aimed the gun at him and I pulled the trigger. The bullet went in his head he fell back and I didn't feel any remorse for killing my first person.

Chapter 2: The Shelter

"Dad!" Isaiah screams. He runs into my arms crying as he was scared and I stand up and walk over to the body, I look at him and it was one of my best friends. His name was Jacob, I fell on started to tear up because of what I had to do to one of my best friends, and he was the first person I ever killed. I wiped the tears away and my nanny and Preston were looking at me with a terrified and upset look from me doing that to one of my friends. "What? It had to be done to save my sons life, and I'll do anything to save my sons life and any of the people I care about." I said. "Yeah I know that, we just don't want you to become a killer and kill everyone we come across." Marcella said. "I'll kill whoever I feel like I need to kill to keep us safe." I said with an angry look. "We need to leave, that gunshot just brought I shit ton of those things nearby." Preston said. "Ok, grab a melee weapon or anything that can be used to kill them. You have to hit them in the head for them to die, so aim for the head." I said. We went out the backdoor and headed to this shelter Preston and I saw while we were walking down to my nanny's house. "Hands up and stop where you are!" The soldier said. We put our hands in the air and dropped our melee weapons. "Are any of you bit? Why is there blood on your hand?" The soldier asked. "My name is Tre` and the reason why I have blood on my hands is because I had to kill my best friend to save my son. He had a knife held up to his throat." I said. "Ok well sir I need you to take your gun out of the back of your jeans and put it on the ground with your other weapons." The soldier said. "Alright you can pick up your weapons and come with me, if you try anything my boys will put you down before you can even do what you're thinking." The soldier said. We walked with him and saw little kids playing and people doing jobs, they're really trying to make sure people do something to keep them calm. "So who assigns these jobs that I'm seeing all these people do?" I ask. "Our leader, his name is Tim. And he has 2 nieces, oh here come his nieces now." The soldier said. I look and see who they are, and it was my girlfriend Alyssa and her sister Breanna. I started to tear up and run over to Alyssa and she ran over to me. We ran into each other's arms and we were crying tears of joy that we found each other. "I'm so happy I found you." I said crying. Alyssa looks at our son and runs over to him with a big hug. "Where's your uncle at babe?" I ask. "He's with the soldier that brought you inside, he's pretty mad that you came here." Alyssa said. "Why is that? I know your uncle doesn't like me that much but he doesn't have to be that way. I came here to keep us safe, our son, my brother, my nanny, and now…you. He's not going to take this away from us." I said angrily. I walked up to the soldier and pulled my gun out. "Listen here Tim, I'm not here for you stupid bullshit. I'm here to keep my family safe, I know you've hated me since I got her pregnant but who cares about that anymore. You should let me be here so I can keep the people I love safe, and if you won't let me do that. Then I'll just kill your soldiers and you if I have to." I said. "Ok, ok fine you can stay. But under one condition, you can't talk to any of us at all no matter what." Tim said. I look at him angrily and clinch my gun wanting to pull the trigger but I resist and walk away with a smirk on my face. "Tonight." I whisper to myself.

It was late at night and I walked over to where Tim sleeps, there were no guards which was very surprising. So I walked over and stepped into his tent and put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. "What the hell was that?" Preston asked surprised. I got back to my tent quickly before anyone checked there and I heard screaming. "INFECTED!" A random woman yelled. They broke through the walls and started biting people and eating their guts. "Alyssa! All of you get over here NOW!" I yelled. "We're leaving and we're going to find a different place to go." I said. "What about my uncle?" Alyssa asked. I look at her and look away. "Tre`, what did you do?!" Alyssa yelled. I look back at her. "I shot him in the head, which is why all these infected are here. Just get your sister and let's get out of here." I said. She looks at me and debates whether or not she's going to go with me or stay here. "Ok, Breanna and everyone else is behind us so we can leave now." Alyssa said upsettingly.

We stumbled upon a house that was still in good shape and had a lot of food and enough beds for everybody to sleep on. "Ok bring everything in here while Alyssa and I go check what kind of food they have." I said. "Wait, where's Uncle Tim? Why wasn't he behind us?" Breanna asked. I sighed and turned around. "I killed him, I killed him because he was trying to split me up you guys and I knew he couldn't protect you for long, so I took matters into my own hands and put a bullet in his head." I said. Breanna starts to tear up and walks over to me and punches me in the chest and just continues to hit me until Alyssa pulls her off of me. "He did it for us Breanna! Stop!" Alyssa yelled. "You're too stupid to see the truth behind this man, he's going to get us killed or he's going to get himself killed or worse, he's going to get your son killed! But you're too dumb to see this shit!" Breanna said. "You're wrong I hope you know that Breanna, I'm going to protect this family with my life. I will die for you people if I have to. But guess what, we have people like you that are so stubborn and think they can survive without a certain person. Well guess what, people like you are going to die and I'm going to be in the background saying. She should've stayed with us and she would've survived. But it's your choice whether or not you want to leave. I killed my best friend to keep my son, my nanny, and Preston alive!" I said angrily. Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy and I walk away and go to mine and Alyssa's room and laid down and thought about everything I've done, I heard Breanna and Alyssa crying downstairs. I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't with them crying so I walked downstairs and hugged Alyssa and Breanna. "I'm sorry for your loss."

I woke up and Alyssa was awake still beside me and I kissed her on the cheek and got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen to get us something to eat. "Beautiful morning isn't it?" Breanna asked. "Yes it is." I replied. "Look about last night, I didn't mean any of that. I was just really upset, but now I realize that you were right, he couldn't keep us safe." Breanna said. I said its ok and finished getting our food and walked back up to our room. "This feels like the first date we ever went on." Alyssa laughed. "Yes it does, but take out the zombies and it would be very close to our first date." I laughed back at her. There was a knock at the front door and I went to check it out. "Hey, I'm looking for a place to stay." The man said.

Chapter 3: Death Will Have its Day

"What…George….is that you?" I asked. "Yeah dumbass, who else did you think it was?" George asked. "Well, I just thought that you were…dead, I didn't think you'd be alive." I said. Breanna runs down the stairs to find out what's going on. She got down stairs and saw her boyfriend which is George. She runs into his arms crying from happiness and that he's alive. "There's a problem though, I should've mentioned it earlier but there were 4 people following me here as I followed you guys, don't be mad at me but I kind of thought you could take care of them Tre`." George said. "Leave the door open and lead them in here and put them on their knees, I have a plan." I said. Later that night all 4 of the people fell for the trick and came inside. They put them on their knees. "Well, well, well, guess who decided to join the party. Random people we don't even know tried to come in here and possibly hurt us? No, you guys aren't those kinds of people. But I can't take any chances so to make sure you don't come back here and bother us ever again. Let me make something very clear here, I don't want to kill you guys, but I have to do what I have to do to keep my people alive." I said. My group looked at me kind of terrified of what I was becoming. "Let's see here, I'll pick…." I said. "STOP THIS!" The man yelled. "You the one that just screamed." I said. I pulled out my gun and put it to his head. "If any of you try to interfere or do anything to hurt anyone in our group I will kill every single one of you. Any last words?" I asked. "Yeah….go to hell!" The man said. I smirked a little and pulled the trigger, his dead body fell over limp and I gave the people a body bag I stole from Tim's little camp site just in case for food here and we had to leave. They took the body bag and we helped them put the body in the body bag. "Look I'm sorry I killed him, but I had to show you that I was serious about what I said if you tried to hurt us." I said. "We will come back and kill every single last one of you, making sure we save you for last so you can watch as everyone around you dies and make you fall apart." The woman said angrily. "You and what army? The two other people you have behind you? I doubt that." I laughed. "You'll see, you're day will come soon." The woman said. The next day was going good everyone was awake eating and having a good time.

Chapter 4: Death has had its Day

"I think we should vote on a leader to lead our group." George said. "Why? Plus who out of any of us could lead us and make sure that we don't die?" Breanna said. "I know someone." Alyssa said. Everyone looked at me. "Why me?" I asked. "You've proved that you'll kill anyone who you think may be a threat to us, and for that I am great full." Marcella said. "Yeah, and thank you for protecting my girlfriend Tre`, you have my vote." George said. They all made up their minds and a pointed me to being the leader. Later that day I made a plan to go scavenge for food and water and possibly clothes. "We stay in this neighborhood and we don't go past the third house down from us, we also don't go past that one house above us. Everyone got the plan?" I asked. They all said. Alyssa, me, and Isaiah stayed behind to keep the house safe while the other 3 went to scavenge. "So what kind of food and drinks would they want in a zombie apocalypse?" George asked himself. When all of a sudden, someone punched him in the face and knocked him out and dragged to a truck. Same thing happened to Breanna and my nanny. They got knocked out and dragged to a truck. "I'm starting to wonder where all of them are, it's been at least an hour since we last talked to them." I said. "Try the walkie talkie." Alyssa said. "Good idea, hello does anyone copy? Come in, does anyone copy? Damnit, no one is answering. I should go find out if they're ok, I gave them specific orders on where not to go and where the limit was to where they could go." I said. A guy came in and kicked down the door. "Come outside right now or I will blow this house to shreds and kill everyone who stays alive!" The guy said. "Make sure you leave your weapons inside." The man said. We walked outside slowly and put our hands up. "Kneel down in front of me and listen to what i have to say or your son and girlfriend die. I'm the leader of this group, you know the one that you killed because you had to show how "serious" you are. You're a kid, what in the absolute hell is one teenager going to do to an army of men? Nothing, you know why? Because you're scared out of your mind. What you did cannot go unpunished." The man said. "Stop this madness!" Alyssa yelled. The man grinned and walked over to her and put his hand on her face. I stand up and run over there and pull him away from her. "Put him back on his knees." The man said. He pulls out his pistol and aims it at my chest. "I hope this leaves no hard feelings, it just has to be done." The man said He pulls the trigger and I fall to the ground.

Chapter 5: Aftermath

I fall to the ground and I lay there in pain wondering how I'm still alive at this moment and time, I should be dead. But then again it was just a gunshot to the chest which I could live for at least a day to 2 days, or maybe I could live on the rest of my life. "Now, if you ever kill one of my men, women, or children in my group. Just know that I will kill you and make sure that you can't come back to be one of the dead. I had a great time introducing myself, maybe we can do this again sometime. Oh and by the way, my name is Josh, probably should've mentioned that before I just shot your leader. Anyways goodbye." Josh said. Alyssa ran over to my body. "Baby you have to wake up, please wake up!" Alyssa yelled. "Wait…look, his chest is still moving up and down slowly."  
George said. "Hello, my name is Jordan I'm the doctor and a good plan maker but Josh left me behind because he forgot about me…like always." Jordan said. "Can you please help my brother?" Preston asked. "Of course I can, just lead me to the place I need to work on him at and I'll have him back up and running in no time." Jordan said. Preston and George carried me to mine and Alyssa's bed and they laid me there and Jordan got his operating kit and fixed me up and removed the bullet from my chest, luckily it wasn't shattered into different places and it just stayed one whole bullet. "Alright, he should be awake by tomorrow. But he can't organize any type of attack on Josh in his state right now, just because I removed the bullet doesn't mean his condition could worsen and end up killing him. There could still be some type of infection that the alcohol missed and didn't get the infection out. Just make sure he stays well rested and he should be fine." Jordan said. That night everyone was in the kitchen having a good time and eating and drinking food and just enjoying their lives. "Do you guys think that Tre` will let me join your group?" Jordan asked. "I think he may try to kill you at first but we'll talk to him and calm him down. Don't worry about that, just trust us. We'll take care of it." Preston said. Everyone was done eating and they cleaned up and went to bed. Alyssa kissed my forehead and told me goodnight and covered up and went to sleep. It was the next day and it's been 5 hours since they've woken up. "Why the hell isn't he awake yet?!" Alyssa yelled. "Yeah, you didn't kill my dad did you?" Isaiah asked angrily. I walked down the stairs. "Who the hell is this?!" I yelled. I grabbed Jordan by the throat and put my gun to his head. "Tre`, calm down and take a deep breath. He saved your life, and his name is Jordan." George said. I look at him and let him go and put my gun away and went to the kitchen and made something and shoved the food down my throat from how hungry I was. "Thank you for removing the bullet out of my chest. Did I see you with Josh's group?" I asked. "No problem and yes you did, he left me here and I decided that I should help you for 2 reasons. 1 I want to help you guys and find a new group. 2 I want Josh to die as much as you guys do. He doesn't treat his group right he beats us if we make one little screw up." Jordan said. "2 questions for you. How can you help my group? And question 2, how many people have you killed." Tre` asked. "I'm very smart and I can help you organize a plan to defeat anyone who comes your way. And I haven't killed anyone in my entire life, haven't had to but I will if I must." Jordan said. I look at all of them. "Alright we'll go and attack Josh's group once I'm recovered and can teach you guys that don't know how to shoot to shoot and we will kill Josh and make sure there is nothing else to his group." I said. "We will fight to the death Josh, even if that means I will die in the process. But I will kill you and end your group, this means war." I said to myself.

Chapter 6: Preparing for war

"Ok, we need to think on how Josh's motives work. Because if we don't, we will end up being killed in our attack." I said. "I have an idea." George asked. "What's your idea?" Everyone said. "I could go and spy on their camp and find out when they're going to be attacking us or if they leave to head to us." George said. "There's one problem with that." Jordan said. "He has guards everywhere, and I mean everywhere. He has them set up in towers all over the campsite to where they can see everywhere where anyone could hide and spy on them." Jordan said. "Well, that's ok ill figure it out somehow." George said. George left to go to Josh's camp and Breanna gave him a hug and we all started to talk about who's going out to scavenge for ammo, guns, food, and water. "Ok I think I should go check the neighborhood and Jordan can come with me so I can get to know him better and actually learn to trust him because I still haven't given him my full trust." I said. "Ok, then Breanna and I could go scout that small town just a mile or two away." Preston said. "Ok, that's a good idea. I'll go get some weapons." Breanna said. "What about mom and I dad?" Isaiah asked. "I want you and your mom to stay here and defend our house. If all of us leave we could come back and be entering a death trap." I said. "Ok be careful dad." Isaiah said. "Yeah, what he said. Please come back safe and sound." Alyssa said sad like. "Don't worry babe, you know I will." I said with a smile. I hugged Isaiah and then hugged Alyssa and walked out with Jordan, Preston, and Breanna. We each got 1 walkie talkie and got in the cars and drove away. George just got to their camp and found a decent hiding spot to spy on Josh and his group. "Ok, let's see what I can find at this moment. What the hell?! They have those big ass guns." George said. There is gun click. "Hey there George, it's time that you come with us." Josh said smiling. "Hey Tre, we have a big problem." Jordan said. "What is it?" I asked. "Come over here and take a look." Jordan said. I look out the window and see a horde of the undead. There's at least three hundred or more. "Alyssa, Isaiah come in." I said. "We hear you, everything ok?" Alyssa asked. "I need you and Isaiah to go find a place to hide and make no noise at all." I said. "Why? Tre what the hell is going on?" Alyssa asked. "There's at least three hundred of the undead coming our way, just go hide now!" I yelled. Alyssa and Isaiah went and hid in our bedroom and they hid on the roof that they climb on outside the window. "Preston, Breanna come in." I said. "Yeah we know, we see them. We're already hiding." Preston said. "Ok good, I'll let you guys know when they pass us just make no noise at all or you're pretty much screwed." I said. "Copy that." Preston said. "Well Jordan, this is probably where we're going to end up dead. I never thought we would encounter this, but we did and I just have that feeling someone out here is going to end up dead here tonight." I said.

Chapter 7: The Herd Grows

"Holy shit, holy shit, the herd keeps growing Tre, what are we going to do?" Jordan asked. "I don't know, just stay quiet and keep your mouth shut." I said. The herd reaches the house we're staying and they pass it up and reach the house Preston and Breanna are in. They end up passing them and come inside the house Jordan and I are in and are walking through the inside of our house. "Tre, what do we do?" Jordan whispered. "Just follow my lead Jordan and calm down." I whispered. We walked down to one of the undead and led that one upstairs and I stabbed him in the head and sliced its stomach open. "Tre, what the heck are you doing?" Jordan asked. "Well we're going to have to cover ourselves in zombie guts and blood and make our way back to our house to Alyssa and my son." I said. Jordan took some zombie guts and put them around him and covered himself in zombie blood. I did the same thing. We walked through the undead in the house, we had to walk through all of them and get to the house Alyssa and Isaiah were in. "Mom, where's dad? I need to know if he's ok." Isaiah said. "He's fine son, he'll be here soon." Alyssa said. Jordan and I continued walking towards the house and the undead kept looking at us and sniffed at us and continued to walk on. We finally reached the house we were staying at and went inside. I walked upstairs and opened our room's door. "Thank god you guys are still alive, I was about to scream if you weren't." I said. "We're fine, where's Bre and Preston?" Alyssa asked. "In the house down the street but you'll have to do this if you want to walk with us to go get them." I said. "Oh yeah, speaking of which. What is all over you guys anyways?" Alyssa asked. "Well…it's a long story that will probably make you puke. But anyways, just smear some zombie blood all over you and they won't even try and attack you at all." Jordan said. "Ewww!" Alyssa and Isaiah said. "Just do it so we can go and get Breanna and Preston." I said. I lead one of the zombies inside and killed him and cut his stomach open and covered Alyssa and Isaiah in undead guts and blood, one of them just about puked all over the place. We walked to the door and opened it and we all walked out quickly and shut the door behind us. We held hands and walked slowly towards the house Breanna and Preston were in, there were so many zombies I was terrified we'd get caught by them and end up being eaten alive or worse. We finally got to the house they were in but the weird thing is…the door was kicked down and there was drips of blood on the floor. We saw some outside the house and followed it to the back of the house and Josh was standing over Breanna, Preston, and George. "Welcome to the show Tre, we were all wondering when you would show up here." Josh said. "Josh, please…just leave and no one has to die and we'll leave you alone and never bother you or your group ever again, just please leave and no one has to die and we could even work together and give each other shelter, food, and water. Josh please consider what's going to happen if you kill one of us. There will be war if you do because we all know that neither one of us is going to let one another get away with killing someone from the group. Josh…you're a good person that's just trying to protect your group…so am I. Just please don't kill one of us please." I said tearing up and kind of scared. Josh looked at me and smiled. "Ok, we can work together and be one. Let me find a trailer for all of you to live in and I'll make the arrangements for my people to come and get you." Josh said. We shook on it and made a deal.

Chapter 8: War has Begun Part 1

Josh stood everyone up and they all walked over to me and George grabbed one of the machine guns that we had hid in the house Breanna and Preston were in and aimed the gun at Josh's lieutenant and pulled the trigger. "What the hell!" Josh yelled. Josh's lieutenant fell to the ground and blood poured out of his face. "George what the hell have you done!" I yelled. Josh started shooting at us and we all grabbed guns and started shooting back at his group. "Everyone try and kill Josh!" George yelled.

"Son, always remember to protect your family even if that means killing your friends in the process of doing it." My dad said in a flashback. I looked up at George and started shooting at josh's truck to try and get them to leave before George killed them, because I didn't want Josh to die. I wanted to try and combine our groups together and survive. "I'll kill all of you before I leave this place!" Josh yelled. There were bullets flying everywhere, and Josh started to walk over to Isaiah and ran over there to Josh and tackled him and started punching him in the face. I hit him at least 5 times before he pushed me off and ran to his truck and drove away. We kept shooting at the people that didn't leave and we shot all of them in the chest. I walked over to each of the bodies to shoot them all in the head. "Please….mister….please….spare….me (coughs)." The man said. I kneeled down and looked at him. "You should've left when you had the chance." I said. I aimed my gun at his head and pulled the trigger.

I look over at George and walk over there to him. I punch him in the face as hard as I could and he falls to the ground. "What the actual hell were you thinking!" I yelled. He stands up and pushes me. "I was going to take care of Josh and then you ruined it by making that deal with him that he would've never kept!" George yelled. "He was going to give us a place to stay and give us food and water and stuff to survive you dumbass." I said. He punches me in the face and I get back up before I fell and hit him back and I pushed him onto the ground and started hitting him over and over again. "Tre stop!" Breanna yelled and pushed me off of him. "What the hell is going on here?!" Alyssa yelled. "George's stupidity, that's what." I said. What did he do exactly? Huh Tre?" Breanna asked. "He ruined our chance of safety, a better chance to survive!" I yelled. I pulled out my gun. "George, you have put my family, our group in danger! I can't allow that George." I said. I aimed the gun at him quickly and pulled the trigger and his body fell over limp.

21


End file.
